It's a Test
by Daniel Firestorm
Summary: It's a bout a secret agent...
1. The Story Begins

Russian Attack!!!!  
  
By Daniel Firestorm  
  
THIS IS JUST A TEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Triple X was in vacations, for 1 month when the federals one and interesting day for call for Triple X he was so furious that he almost broke the cell phone until he remember that he was a secret agent so taking the cell phone and answering go in his private jet so comfortable to Washington where the central were (The Pentagon).  
  
Inside the Pentagon . The director of the federals said: "Triple X, here is Russia and there United States, so they try to shoot us with nuclear weapons because they said that we steal them some space in the moon". Triple X, in quiet listening for all the instructions and thinking about the mission.  
  
"So Triple X, we're going to throw you in Russian territory at the 1200 hours, when you land, you must go to the Madrid Hotel that was one of our 200 secrets offices in the whole world. When you are in, you search for Steve, his going to give you more indications."  
  
When he land in Russian territory he quickly go to Madrid Hotel to search for Steve, when Triple X found him, Steve immediately recognize him because he have studied all the history about Triple X, and he says him:  
  
"Hi Triple X, I'm Steve you new guide, now if you can see in this screen here is Andrew Vizcurnevzky he was an ex - military in the old Russia and he join to a rebellion group who try to throw a nuclear weapon so we need to stop him!"  
  
"O.K., now, I need some weapons and a car"  
  
"Alright here are your weapons, we're going to give you 2 guns 9 mm., 5 rifles 10.5mm, 2 shotguns, and inside your car 20 missiles. Something else?"  
  
Now that Triple X has everything that he needs he start to study the history of Andrew Vizcurnevzky. The Next day driving his car to the base of Andrew Vizcurnevzky he took just the guns with him an the camera, so he get inside the building and take photos of all the personal inside and he get out to study the pictures and saw how he can go in.  
  
When he was studying the photos he saw that one of the waitress of the hotel was there in the photo, so he know that all of these was a trap to take him an all the govern of the United States, so he start again and go away from the hotel but he put a lot of mini cameras to saw everything that Triple X wants, while he was going to a house of his friend Christian he was a professional hacker and helps Triple X to go inside the Russian base, so Christian get inside the computers of the Russians and take a lot of information, about the weapons that they gonna use, etc. Also he helps to get some new and sophisticated weapons.  
  
But the Russians look Triple X that goes from the hotel, so they look at him and with the militaries goes to the house of Christian but just when Triple X was taking out his new and big sophisticated car out he saw the militaries and start shooting some missiles and the guns that were inside the car, he kill about 30 militaries but one of them wasn't dead so Triple X make him to talk and the military said him everything. "Steve is the little brother of Andrew Vizcurnevzky so they send me with my men's to kill Christian and take you top our base" "What else!!!, why did you know I'm here!" says Triple X furious. "Because Steve said all of us to follow you to everywhere you go so you doesn't have any escape they are going to catch you!" And the military dies.  
  
"Christian we have here a very big problem we need to hide from the Russians but How?" "I know a place in the mountains where nobody knows how to get there, just in helicopter, but I know a secret way to go there" "So, lets go!"  
  
They get out from Christian's house and go to the mountain when they were in the top of the mountain Christian take out a remote control and push a button and a little house appears, Christian says to Triple X that these house he built in a emergency case. "Also inside I have some computers and a lab to make experiments".  
  
When they were in, thy start turning on the computers and also the start checking everything is O.K. then they check each computer, and desk, to see if something is wrong Triple X find a little camera throw in the floor next the brown desk, so he take it and saw in the backside that says: Property of the govern of Russia. "Hey!, Christian what's that?" said Triple X "What??" "These camera, where did you get it?" "Ah, that camera, look here I have something's that I steal from the Russian government, I have cameras, weapons, computers, all of the technology!" "Oh sheet that's amazing!"  
  
Then they try to make a special plan to go inside the building so they put inside a black bag some weapons, some bombs, and a radio to get communicated with Christian who was watching him by a telescope that was in the space and with some technology and computers.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Thanks a lot to Lonely_Author who help me to write better this story, and you're right my native language is not English is Spanish, but I'm writing this story in English because I'm practicing some.(Who are you??) Also to Yorgi'sBitch I want said you that I like what I put because I think that it gives more action, but thanks.  
  
"Whoever said "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me." was a big fat stinking liar!" -H.K.L.  
  
Daniel Firestorm 


	2. Default Chapter

Russian Attack!!!!  
  
By Daniel Firestorm  
  
THIS IS JUST A TEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Triple X was in vacations, for 1 month when the federals one and interesting day for call for Triple X he was so furious that he almost broke the cell phone until he remember that he was a secret agent so taking the cell phone and answering go in his private jet so comfortable to Washington where the central were (The Pentagon).  
  
Inside the Pentagon . The director of the federals said: "Triple X, here is Russia and there United States, so they try to shoot us with nuclear weapons because they said that we steal them some space in the moon". Triple X, in quiet listening for all the instructions and thinking about the mission.  
  
"So Triple X, we're going to throw you in Russian territory at the 1200 hours, when you land, you must go to the Madrid Hotel that was one of our 200 secrets offices in the whole world. When you are in, you search for Steve, his going to give you more indications."  
  
When he land in Russian territory he quickly go to Madrid Hotel to search for Steve, when Triple X found him, Steve immediately recognize him because he have studied all the history about Triple X, and he says him:  
  
"Hi Triple X, I'm Steve you new guide, now if you can see in this screen here is Andrew Vizcurnevzky he was an ex - military in the old Russia and he join to a rebellion group who try to throw a nuclear weapon so we need to stop him!"  
  
"O.K., now, I need some weapons and a car"  
  
"Alright here are your weapons, we're going to give you 2 guns 9 mm., 5 rifles 10.5mm, 2 shotguns, and inside your car 20 missiles. Something else?"  
  
Now that Triple X has everything that he needs he start to study the history of Andrew Vizcurnevzky. The Next day driving his car to the base of Andrew Vizcurnevzky he took just the guns with him an the camera, so he get inside the building and take photos of all the personal inside and he get out to study the pictures and saw how he can go in.  
  
When he was studying the photos he saw that one of the waitress of the hotel was there in the photo, so he know that all of these was a trap to take him an all the govern of the United States, so he start again and go away from the hotel but he put a lot of mini cameras to saw everything that Triple X wants, while he was going to a house of his friend Christian he was a professional hacker and helps Triple X to go inside the Russian base, so Christian get inside the computers of the Russians and take a lot of information, about the weapons that they gonna use, etc. Also he helps to get some new and sophisticated weapons.  
  
But the Russians look Triple X that goes from the hotel, so they look at him and with the militaries goes to the house of Christian but just when Triple X was taking out his new and big sophisticated car out he saw the militaries and start shooting some missiles and the guns that were inside the car, he kill about 30 militaries but one of them wasn't dead so Triple X make him to talk and the military said him everything. "Steve is the little brother of Andrew Vizcurnevzky so they send me with my men's to kill Christian and take you top our base" "What else!!!, why did you know I'm here!" says Triple X furious. "Because Steve said all of us to follow you to everywhere you go so you doesn't have any escape they are going to catch you!" And the military dies.  
  
"Christian we have here a very big problem we need to ESCONDERNOS from the Russians but How?" "I know a place in the mountains where nobody knows how to get there, just in helicopter, but I know a secret way to go there" "So, lets go!"  
  
They get out from Christian's house and go to the mountain when they were in the top of the mountain Christian take out a remote control and push a button and a little house appears, Christian says to Triple X that these house he built in a emergency case. "Also inside I have some computers and a lab to make experiments".  
  
It Continues .  
  
Author Notes: Thanks a lot to rnrn-Lonely_Author- who help me to write better this story, and you're right my native language is not English is Spanish, but I'm writing this story in English because I'm practicing some.  
  
Daniel Firestorm 


End file.
